The Bloody Rose
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: Arthur Kirkland ruled the seas. He was the most fearsome pirate ever, despite having a few skeletons in his closet. When a rival pirate finds out his darkest secerts he goes out of his way to keep them skeletons. Co-writing with MakeYaoi.NotWar.


**Hey guys! So this is a story that I'm working on with a friend (whose user name isn't showing up when I type it for some weird reason...) and this chapter is waaaaayyyy over due**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The British pirate looked around the ship, a wicked grin plastered on the young captain's features. The Bloody Rose had to be one of the most, scratch that. It was the most feared ship on the seven seas. Not other dare challenged it. The same went for it's leader. Captain Arthur Kirkland. The name sent shivers up the spine's of anyone that heard it. Captain Kirkland was said to be ruthless in every meaning of the word. Never took prisoners, never left survivors. With the fastest ship and most dangerous crew in the world, nothing could stop this fearsome pirate. Not even a whole armada.

Barking out orders, Kirkland prepared the crew to ready to dock at the next port. It had been weeks since they left the small island in the Caribbean and were heading back into waters controlled by the English. They needed food, fresh water and ammunition among other supplies. The young captain ran a hand through his tousled blond locks, his intense, cruel green eyes surveying his crew. They were scrambling about the deck as quickly as possible to get their work done without facing the wrath of their captain. If there was no hell like a woman's scorn then this man's annoyance was far worse than hell. Though he was small, the London native was sadistic, as any pirate was, and knew his way around his weapons well. Along with that, he spent most of his childhood on the deck of a ship. He had been around the world and grew up learning brand new way to kill and torture. At the ripe age of 23, he had mastered at least 80 different ways to do just that. He lived up to his reputation as one of the most ruthless men ever to sail the seven sea. He had a petit build that allowed him to move swiftly in battle and was actually rather short for a man his age. Had it not been for his large eyebrows and ever-lasting scowl, head look almost feminine (though, no one was dumb enough to say that least they want knife to the neck), but his actions implied his dominance over others. Even over his older brother the first mate. The was simply an air of authority and power around this young man. People were either drawn to it or feared and were intimidated by it. It was something few others could match, even fewer in history have. Quick witted as well. The years he spent on the ship had helped him master not only the arts of leadership, weaponry and sword-play but sarcasm and charm as well.

"Power is not only in how many people you control. You can't always intimidate people. A silver tongue is the second most important part of piracy. Knowing how to read people and just what buttons to push." The Brit had babbled to the crew one drunken night, though even in his drunken state he had a point. It was really apart of what made him so infamous.

Arthur sighed pulling up his gloves for the upteenth time. They were as tight as they could possibly could go.

_Damn things can never stay up..._ The Brit growled thinking. He took a calming breath of sea air. By now he could see the island they were heading for on the horizion.

"About bloody time..." He muttered.

"Cap'n," Arthur looked up to see his older brother and first mate. "It's getting late. The crew won't be able to to see what the hell they're doing." With a bit of aggravation in his eyes, the younger nodded in agreement. As much as he just wanted to port and get what they need, the red head had a point. His brother, a well built, fair-skinned man about thirty, knew this. Though the two didn't particularly look exactly a like, it was obvious they were brothers. Especially if you looked into their intense green eyes."Want me to give the orders to lower the anchor for the night?"

With a curtly nod, the Brit turned on his heel and headed to his quarters.

"Allistor," The red head looked to the shorter sibling. "I don't wish to be disturbed the rest of the night." Allistor nodded knowing as his captain slipped behind the heavy oak door.

"Aye, Aye Cap'n..."

* * *

Arthur sighed and leaned against the solid oak doorway. The one thing people don't tell you when you become a pirate is how exhausted it can be. He slipped off the heavy red coat off his slender shoulders and placed it on a hook along with his matching three-cornered hat. He ran a hand through his messy blond locks and looked around the neat room. There was a small cot that could fit two, maybe three people if you really tried, a red wood desk with a map spread out and pinned on it's surface with a globe in the corner of it, a divider for when he dressed and an old trunk that belonged to his mother at the end of the cot. Something was off. Hand on his pistol he looked around.

"Alfred...?" He said looking around. There was no sign of the younger. He heard giggling echoing from the trunk and smirked. He went to the offending object and grinned throwing it open to reveal a boy, about six, with blue eyes and dirty blond hair. He whined about being found so easily but was smiling at the older.

Arthur let a light chuckle escape his lips.

"I guess so tyke." The captain said, his voice void of it's usual harshness. He was always gentler with Alfred. Alfred was his son. There had been a point where he stayed on land, having only been eighteen at the time. One drunken escapade and nine months later the young Brit found himself a single parent as he was getting ready to head off to sea. So, for the past six years he had been raising him in his quarters in secret until he was old enough to work on the ship. He listened intently as his son chattered away. As he did he itched his chest.

_Bloody hell this binding is itchy..._

**Welp, I apologize for the usual (and how long it took me to finish .) Anyway, please review! The next chapter will be up when she finishes and will be in Gilbert's POV. Love yas!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


End file.
